No Luck or Love
by singmetothesun
Summary: Albus can't stay in the house another minute and there's someone who wants to comfort him. HPCC Post-Blanket Scene.


**~CURSED CHILD SPOILERS~**

* * *

**NO LUCK OR LOVE**  
**~ a Cursed Child fic by Ro-RoWeasley**

* * *

"No luck or love for me, then."

"Albus! Albus, please!"

Albus stormed out of the room, ignoring his dad's shouts from behind him. Usually, his bedroom was his safe space, his sanctuary. That had been violated tonight and he no longer felt safe inside the house. His legs carried him down the stairs, over to the front door and his hands grabbed his trainers.

He didn't head out the front though. Instead, he headed straight through the kitchen, past his mother who didn't stop him, shoved on his trainers and flew outside, letting the backdoor slam behind him. No sooner had he taken a breath of the late summer evening air than did the tears start flowing down his face.

He placed a sleeved hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs as his feet hit grass, stumbling slightly with the change of surface. The air was like soup as he struggled for breath, the sheer weight of what had just happened laying on his chest threatening to crush him.

His own _father. _

_There are times I wish you weren't my son. _

He'd always known he was by far the least favourite, having his dad confirm it shouldn't have really meant anything. Except it did, because there was a difference between least favourite and just wishing someone didn't exist. One implied unconditional love, the other didn't.

His legs collapsed beneath him and he hit the soft ground, crying uncontrollably. He quickly gave up wiping his face as it was useless. The tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

He had contemplated flooing straight over to Scorpius. But as they were going back to school the next day it would only cause more problems than it solved. There was no point in owling him either, it would get to him far too late.

And so Albus just broke down right there in the Potter's garden. He cried it all out. The self-doubt, the self-loathing, the hurt from all the torment he suffered at school, from not fitting in with his family, _hated by his own father_.

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His hoodie sleeves were sodden from tears, his head hurt, his face stung, and he knew his throat would be sore in the morning. Something had broken inside of him. There had always been cracks, and over the past three years, they had spread until finally, tonight, he shattered into a thousand pieces.

And yet he felt ashamed.

Scorpius, his best friend, had lost his mother just the year before and yet here Albus was, getting angry and upset over an argument with one of both parents. He still had his mum, whom he could hug whenever he wanted, whenever he needed. Yet he'd just ran straight past her, ignored her.

His mum never tried to get directly involved when Albus fought with his dad. She would always be there to comfort him, to bring him a hot chocolate or just hold him, but she'd never try and take sides and Albus was grateful for that. It gave him a sense of safety, grounded him until he could clear his head and get on with something else.

He flopped back onto the grass, his breathing still hitched around sobs. It was a clear night and the stars were twinkling away in their constellations out in the dark blanket sky. In an attempt to calm his breathing, he started tracing the shapes with his eyes.

Ursa Major. Cassiopeia. Pegasus. Capricornus. Aquila. Cygnus. Hercules.

His heart was hammering but his breathing slowed, allowing him to relax somewhat and take some deep breaths. The scent of the outdoors, a mixture of assorted plants, car fumes, and wood-burning fires, was soothing. But he still wished the ground would swallow him up.

The door opened and shut behind him and he jumped violently upright, half-expecting it to be his dad. But he actually sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't either of his parents but his little sister. She was no longer wearing the fairy wings, but her favourite faux fur coat to stave off the chill.

She didn't say anything, simply sat down beside him. He could feel her eyes on him though. He sniffed, wiping stray tears on his sleeve. Lily wound a hand around his upper arm, connecting them together, and laid her head on his shoulder. Accepting the comfort, he moved his head to rest on hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat. "No," he managed, placing a hand over hers. He was immensely grateful for her presence. She was only twelve and yet to experience the difficulties of adolescence, and Albus wanted her to stay that way. Being a teenager changed you beyond recognition. Lily was like Scorpius, caring and sweet, positive energy. He didn't want her to lose that.

"Don't turn out like me, Lils."

"What do you mean?" He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Just, always be you, okay? Don't let anyone put you down. You fight it. If anyone at school makes you rethink anything about yourself, I'll come running."

"Oh, Albus," she said, her voice breaking. She unwound her arm from his then she was hugging him on her knees, her face buried in his neck and he could feel that she was crying.

He hugged her back but the angle was awkward, so he tugged on her coat. She got the message and all but collapsed into his lap. This time he could hug her properly and tightly, cradling her to his chest.

"You are a really good big brother, Al," Lily managed through her sobs. "I love you so much."

He felt tears prick his eyes again and he squeezed her even tighter. She was wrong about him but he couldn't help but feel somewhat unburdened by her words. "I love you too, Lily Lu."

They stayed like that for a while, until Lily's breathing evened and she calmed down before their mum came out and said it was time for bed. Ginny asked if they were okay and when they nodded she hugged Lily who then disappeared back inside before turning to Albus.

He could only look at the ground.

She moved closer and gently took his chin in her hand, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. Her other hand stroked through his hair. "Hot chocolate?"

He nodded and smiled slightly before throwing himself at her. She held him before kissing his head and leading him back inside the house.

Albus slept fitfully that night. In the morning, as they were ready to leave for King's Cross, the now-ruined blanket and what remained of the love potion were both left behind on his bed.


End file.
